


A Naiad and a Wolf

by Rosy_Fanfics



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Adventure, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Worship, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Multi, Nymphs - Freeform, Reunions, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, War, Werewolf, Worldwide Myths, a bit of blood, can't love different creatures, discovered feelings, fairytale, lots of kisses, mythical, they're mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Fanfics/pseuds/Rosy_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time doing one of these on here but seems its going to be fun. FYI: Prologue chapter so you can understand some info the characters in general and nothing to specific....for now.</p><p>**Italics in this chapter is a flashback kind of thing...</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Naiad and a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing one of these on here but seems its going to be fun. FYI: Prologue chapter so you can understand some info the characters in general and nothing to specific....for now.
> 
> **Italics in this chapter is a flashback kind of thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when two separated into one and their lives are changed for worse or for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I restarted this story and plot some will be the same as before for those of you have read the old one. Enjoy and i'll do art for this story also.

Prologue:

 

_Today is the day that the young wolf Prince finally presented as an Alpha and is able to change  into is wolf form gracefully and inherit the physique form of dominance on his wolf form and be mated with an Omega when he comes of age of adulthood. It was a proud day for his clan-village called the NightWalkers. They have an heir for the new generation of mythical creatures, an King of The Forest: Glauca (Blue Star) . Though it is indeed a proud day for Evan to be basking in his status, he ran through the forest a few minutes out of his village's range; he went to the Naiad Village of the the nearby stream, Toppa, to tell the news to his best friend and hopefully one day his mate. Evan presented at the age of 18 like most would but his best friend much sooner due to his race and so when his lover told him he was an Omega , at first he thought there would be a big problem but he tossed reason and rules out and decided he'd would be honored to stay by his future mate side forever if his mated accepted him, which he did._

_Being so excited of his open future almost made Evan miss the turn toward their hideout at the water-pool cave they've found last summer solstice. He ran for a bit further when he spotted **him.** Him being his lover, his future mate and his precious best friend. His name was Jonathan of the Toga tribe within the Togga stream. He was an Naida: a water nymph who was crazy and wild but oh so shy. He is technically older than Evan by 3 years, the way both boys age internally is entirely different but Evan was older internally. His mate waved at him as soon as they were in each other's vision and had a big smile. Now they were face to face smiling and Evan looking a bit flustered from the run but he's always like that when he's around his boyfriend. "You smell like an Alpha Evan,you smell like vanilla and apples." "And you smell like,"  Evan finally got to smell Jon but it wasn't anything he expected, Jon smelled like Heaven and home, " well I don't know how to describe it exactly but you just smell like Heaven on Earth." They embraced each other joyfully and nuzzled in each other's scents and satisfied in each others arm. _

_Today is the day he presented as an Alpha and could claim his lover as his mate, not marking,yet, but scenting him for one night so that it may linger for months if ever they were apart. The only problem was that his parents have chosen an mate from the Firefox clan : Solis of the Mountains. He has seen his chosen mate, she wasn't too bad, its nice to chat with her also but she's not Jon. Jon made him laugh so hard he cried, the way he tells stories with hand movements that make it seem so entertaining and his kind smile makes Evan feel so able to give Jon the world if only asked. His parents know Jon and their relationship they only need the Mage of the land to over say the arranged marriage with the other clan and they could be happy together in marriage...and maybe a family of their own. Jonathan would make a great mother/parent because naturally he's kind and caring for as long as they've been together he seems to have experience with kids and talking to them but whereas Evan is just a nervous wreck all in all._

_So the day has come to scent each other all evening long like they planned. You see this cave has a water pool towards the back of the cave and so there was also a small entrance that led to an empty room in the cave. So, Evan thought this is a good place to scent each other and mate, almost like a home, since the damp cave suppresses Jon's scent to any other Alpha wanting to claim him. That's when they agreed where they'd scent and mate away from prying eyes, so naturally it be uncomfortable on the cave floors but Evan is the best hunter in is clan, so he went to hunt some big boars within the woods and came back with some food and fur as bedding. It wasn't the best but Jon wasn't picky about the luxury quality of the bed and Evan was pleased by this._

_They walked towards their secret room in the cave passing by the water source and the wax candles around the ledges where they stand. During their small walk towards the room both boys were very nervous inside and didn't show. Jon didn't know what to do exactly, like what is role in the whole scenting process and whats good or bad for Evan to feel. He's super shy even if he's near Evan, he shouldn't be embarrassed around him about this. Evan doesn't have a clue either. Or does he?_

_Evan on the other hand is almost dead from the intimacy their about to do. No not sex. Just getting so close in each others scent,sweat and love. He'd asked his older brother about this and well he gave him a straight answer on how things are usually done and what you can add on like oral or just necking. Those possibilities made him blush to the core._

 

 

_Their train of thoughts were interrupted when they entered the slightly dimmed room with the many fur bedding and pillows. They looked at each other full of nerves on high alert and red faces. Evan made the first move and guide them on the bed side by side holding his hand a bit tight. They wait for a while in silence until his blue-eyed beauty threw is arms over the wolf's shoulders in a hug, a close hug. He started to to kiss along his neck towards his jawline and then reaching near his lips. He pulled away to take a good look at his soon to be Alpha, **his Alpha.**  He smiled nicely, which led to a soft kiss of love for a moment. They both pulled away for air, panting, smiled and the once sweet kiss became heated. During the sensational kiss, Jon started grinding on Evan's lap, feeling hungry for more. They were horny teens and spent the evening touching each other and rewarded with pleasure._

_  
A storm looms over the land with many clans living upon it. A ominous looking storm that can be seen by all. The mage of the land, from his ledge senses dark forces behind this weather and feels like fate and destiny will derail for good or for worse._

_On another hill was an cloaked man smirking over the two major clans and the damage and tragedy that will very soon come. He chanted silently and two red mists appeared around him waiting for orders._

_"Dilute their minds with hate. Separate the earth and sky, make a facade of reality. Change Fate and Destiny today for the future." With those orders they multiplied by many and scattered throughout the land._

 

_Some time has passed and the hooded man herd screams and saw fire and blood. He saw with his own eyes that Earth and the Sky lost each other and are in pain. The Great Blood War is about to start and last for years...._

_Earth lost their Sky and the Sky lost their Earth. Or so it would seem._

 


End file.
